Silver Vow
by salseolma
Summary: Ketika keduanya percaya akan kebohongan satu sama lain. Ketika untaian janji mereka hanya terucap dibibir belaka. SEVENTEEN FANFICTION [Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Junhui, Choi Seungcheol, Xu Minghao, Hong Jisoo, others] BxB/Yaoi, Svt.


**_SILVER VOW_**

 **Prolog**

Seoul, South Korea.

Sang mentari mulai menggeserkan dirinya ke arah barat. Terlihat seorang pemuda menyibukkan jarinya diatas kertas putih menggunakan pensil-pensil khususnya. Sesekali menyeruput Latte yang sudah ia pesan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia sedang terinsipirasi rupanya. Terlihat dari raut muka dan gerakan tangannya yang gesit, membuat beberapa rancangan yang sudah menjadi pekerjaannya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Drrt drrt.

"..."

Drrt Drrt.

"ah mengganggu sekali"

Drrt drrt.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia menyambar ponselnya

"Ya! Kau menggangguku kau tahu?!"

" _Honey?"_

"...MWO?!" dengan shock ia menjauhkan ponselnya sesegera mungkin lalu membaca nama yang tertera disana.

" _Honey kau sibuk?"_ ucap seseorang diseberang sana

"S..seungcheol maaf, kukira kau Jisoo" kemudian disambut kekehan orang yang diketahui bernama Seungcheol itu

" _Selalu seperti itu, memang hanya Jisoo yang bisa menelponmu huh? Mentang-mentang ia asistenmu"_

"Maafkan aku..."

" _Arra..arra.. kau dimana sekarang? Hari ini pemotretanku selesai lebih awal, kau tak mau berkencan denganku cantik?"_ ujarnya _to the point_

Ia tersenyum. Sudah lama ia menantikan saat-saat seperti ini semenjak kekasihnya itu menjadi model papan atas. Yah benar, paras rupawan serta postur tubuh yang bisa membuat wanita maupun pria terpesona, menakdirkan lelaki itu berprofesi sebagai model, mengharuskan ia sibuk dengan jadwal pemotretan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tak jarang membuat kekasihnya sedih.

"Aku di cafe yang pernah kita kunjungi tempo hari. Kau ingat bukan? Kebetulan adafilm yang ingin ku tonton Seungcheol-ah"

" _Ah..geurae. Aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi. Sampai nanti. Seungcheol mencintai Jeonghan"_ Mau tak mau, pemuda yang mendengarnya terkikik mengingat kekasihnya ini tergolong orang yang lumayan _cheesy_

"Ne. Jeonghan mencintai Seungcheol"

Jeonghan Yoon. Begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya. Seorang pria berumur 25 tahun yang masih tergolong muda untuk menjabat salah satu julukan designer ternama di Korea. Memang ia pria, tetapi parasnya sangat cantik. Mata bulat yang dilengkapi dengan kelopak ganda, hidung mancung, rahang yang kalem membuat siapa saja salah paham dengan dirinya. Ditambah dengan rambut lurus dengan potongan sebahu, memambah faktor penguat masyarakat sekitar mengira dirinya seorang wanita tulen.

Sejak dulu hingga sekarang Jeonghan dikenal dengan pribadinya yang tekun dan giat. Maka tak heran ia sudah mempunyai labelnya tersendiri. Ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Sangat. Dengan huruf tegas, Sangat. Bahkan melibihi apapun. Kecuali orangtuanya tentu saja. Ia rela tidak tidur 2 sampai 3 hari hanya untuk mendesign 1 model syal yang ia pikir masih belum begitu "sreg". Lalu berkat mulut ember seorang Jisoo Hong, yang notabene adalah sekertarisnya, hal ini diketahui Seungcheol.

Oh ya, Pengecualian untuk Seungcheol Choi, Jeonghan sudah menyetarakan lelaki ini dengan pekerjaannya (Dan orangtuanya, tentu saja.) Tidak lebih.

Mungkin begitulah sistem kerja logika Jeonghan Yoon.

Jeonghan yakin, ia sudah mengancam Jisoo untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang ini pada kekasihnya. Tapi yah namanya manusia yang masih mempunyai rasa prihatin, Jisoo tak tahan untuk mengingkarinya. Masa bodoh jika Jeonghan akan membunuhnya dengan pisau dapur biru kesayangannya itu. Jika perkataan Jisoo sudah tak bisa mempan lagi, makan Seungcheol harus ambil bagian.

Jeonghan pun tak luput dari amukan Seungcheol. Bukan Jeonghan namanya jika ia tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata yang terlontarkan dari bibir Seungcheol. Dengan posisi berdiri tegap ia berulang-ulang mencoba mencerna semua yang dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya yang tengah mondar-mandir itu. Tetapi maaf, untuk saat itu Ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi, jarum jam baru bergerak sekitar 45 kali ia sudah ambruk dari posisinya dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Tahu apa kata Jeonghan saat ia sudah kembali sadar?

"Aku benar-benar bingung Seungcheol. Syal itu harus aku beri berapa titik di bagian ujungnya, tiga atau empat?"

Astaga Jeonghan Yoon.

 **Lanjut atau Stop?**

 **R n R**


End file.
